blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cache/NAM led by PresidentLee now
This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=878.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Aug 6, 2016 15:05:38 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. NAM led by PresidentLee now Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » Alliance Dec Archives » NAM led by PresidentLee now « previous next » Print Pages: 1 Author Topic: NAM led by PresidentLee now (Read 508 times) Taikuh Sr. Member Offline 404 Personal Text http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=42376 NAM led by PresidentLee now « on: July 09, 2015, 10:32:04 AM » inb4 oy vey anudda shoah inb4 #itsallpartoftheplan inb3 i actually do'nt know how to meme so I'll stop now I need my life back and rumsod's constant coming and leaving contributes to my conclusion that this game is not worth investing so much time into. Some games are stable and playable without an admin but not BLOC with our special brand of autism. I can't spend the necessary time leading, reading the shitposts forums, keeping up with the meta, maintaining relations with other leaders, taking care of raids and reps and refugees, and being responsible for the wellness of our members anymore. It's only fair that I step down from leadership, which I've been doing gradually since the end of 3.8. My decision to leave NAM is similar to Cotton's leaving DU. I'm afraid my name has been too associated with "Leader of NAM" that if I stay as a regular member, others would use me to undermine the new leadership's authority. Put plainly, people will still message me about raids and pacts and shit and that's the last thing I want anymore. While I'd like to fully quit BLOC one day, I'm afraid I can't go cold turkey; I'm a very addiction-prone individual. I'll be hiding in another quiet corner of the meta with The Cartel nursing my withdrawal symptoms, pls no bully. In my place, PresidentLee will lead. I don't care about his shitposting nor his previous affiliations with BAMF, The Happening, and The Hetairoi Guild. Everybody gets a second chance with NAM. I believe him to be the most capable replacement out of NAM's existing membership. He's held leadership positions in many alliances, can navigate the murky meta, knows who's who, can handle raids efficiently, and has the time to put into NAM and BLOC. I have full confidence in him that he'll do his best to protect NAM and its members. I have faith in him that he will continue NAM's legacy of being a safe place for the displaced, a quiet haven for the casuals, and a bastion of neutrality for the disenfranchised. It's been a pleasure serving NAM and its members ever since the responsibility was hoisted on me this time last year. So, before this turns into a goodbye thread that doesn't belong in Alliance Affairs, I'd like to reaffirm that NAM is now led by PresidentLee, no shenanigans I swear -Taikuh Logged Wielkopl Allen Chärra Hero Member Offline 1389 Personal Text Omo Re: NAM led by PresidentLee now « Reply #1 on: July 09, 2015, 10:51:43 AM » We never really worked together, but it doesn't take much for people to recognize a good leader and person. Wherever you go I hope you find your happy place and the peace you want, NAM has a long future ahead of it and you've left it in capable hands. Logged Emperor of Bangtown: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49332 Former leader of BAMF and The Horde. 존경하다 민아 Rance Full Member Offline 147 Personal Text I came here to laugh at you. Re: NAM led by PresidentLee now « Reply #2 on: July 09, 2015, 12:08:20 PM » I don't think we need two threads on this. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=3672 dopes Jr. Member Offline 69 Personal Text Don't read this. It's personal. Re: NAM led by PresidentLee now « Reply #3 on: July 09, 2015, 12:25:46 PM » Enjoy your retirement man. Good luck over in The Cartel! You were helpful as hell when I first joined. I still got your back. Now to properly welcome the new boss... shitpost WHAT IS THIS SOME KIKE CONSPIRACY!? A KIKESPIRACY! I'm watching you "President"Lee. If that is your real name. \shitpost o/ The old boss o/ The new boss o/ NAM Now back to lurking. Quote from: Rance on July 09, 2015, 12:08:20 PM I don't think we need two threads on this. Oh come on. You know you want it. NAM threads are the sexiest. Don't deny your true feelings! Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=51451 President Lee Hero Member Offline 2088 Personal Text There is a conspiracy to do us in. Why? Re: NAM led by PresidentLee now « Reply #4 on: July 09, 2015, 03:45:00 PM » NAM prevails! And goodbye Taikuh ;~; may you live without the sufferings of bloc autism. Logged bloc 1.0 veteran, bloc 2.0 shitposter, bloc 3.0 BAMF advisor, bloc 3.8 THG officer, elite shitposter, master ruseman. Former Leader of NAM http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40001 "President lee is the only kosher shitposter in bloc." - Mammon Print Pages: 1 « previous next » My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » Alliance Dec Archives » NAM led by PresidentLee now SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2